Rise of the Shark
by DeltaZulu117
Summary: New team of badasses, new evil organization, and the same fun experience as RWBY. Chapters will be named after a song of my choice (probably won't relate to the content of the chapter.)
1. Tom Sawyer

**3 years after RWBY Volume 2**

After the death of Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall, Neo had no one to turn to except for her rival Yang Xaio Long. It turns out, she wasn't a mute at all, she just never talked until now. Later that year the two got married, changed their last names to Flintlock, and had two children, Michael and Kerry.

 **16 years later in Downtown Vale, 2:15 AM:**

Mike had recently graduated top of his class at Signal Academy. He was an incredible fighter with the skilled training, discipline, and agility of Neo combined the strength and determination of Yang. He was an animal in the ring with his dual flaming katanas and pistols combined with his semblance of fire, Mike came close to beating Phyrra Nikos at age 12. He had applied to the same school as his mother, aunt, and most of their friends, Beacon Academy. Needless to say, he got in no problem.

Tonight, Mike had to take care of some business. Cardin Winchester's son, Raven, killed one of Mike's friends. Cardin used his power to bribe the cops to drop the case, but Cardin bribed one of Mike's friends on the police force. This allowed Mike to get his revenge on Raven. Mike knew exactly where the bastard would be, in the back corner of the bar that his best friend's dad owned. As Mike saw Raven, he could feel his blood boil and his hair was glowing bright red. Mike pushed Raven's buddies out of the way and while pulling out his pistol said "Payback's a bitch!" and pulled the trigger. Mike then beat the shit out of Raven's friends.

 **Coast of Mistral, 6:00 AM:**

"Sunrise on the coast is one of the most magnificent sights in the world. Wouldn't you agree dad?" Ariel Vasilias, daughter of Neptune and Weiss.

"Yes, yes it is. So where do you want to go to school next year?" Neptune asked.

"I want to go to Beacon. Isn't that where mom went to school?"

"Yes. It is a very good school mom will be very pleased to hear that you want to go to Beacon. Well, I'm off to work. See you at dinner." Neptune left Ariel alone on the beach. The redheaded beauty was one of the smartest and most popular girls in the Mistral academy. She fought with a trident, similar to Neptune's but with the ability of Weiss' sword. Her semblance is very fitting to her weapon, control of water. Ariel was accepted into Beacon very quickly.

 **Flintlock household, 9:30 AM:**

"Hey Mike. You look tired. And what is that on your face?" Mike's twin sister Kerry asked.

"The stuff on my face is blood. I killed that son of a bitch Raven. The one who killed Tommy. I was at the bar with the cops until 5 in the morning, didn't get home until 6." Mike said very nonchalantly while Kerry looked shocked.

'Teenage boy was killed early this morning at a bar in downtown Vale. The police have said that it was a rival gang that killed the young man more on thi-' Neo shut the TV off after hearing the story. "Mike, did you kill that boy?" Neo asked.

"Yeah mom I did. He shot Tommy in cold blood and paid off the cops to look the other way. I took it into my own hands to kill the jackass."

"Well, at least it wasn't a random stranger."

Kerry and Mike have similar traits such as their skill with weapons and determination. Kerry fought with a sword and shield and with her semblance of electricity, she was a force to be reckoned with. She too decided to follow her mother, her friends, and her brother and go to Beacon.

 **Atlas Military Academy, 1:15 PM:**

Oliver Ironwood, son of James Ironwood, was on his way to his father's office to tell him that he wanted to attend Beacon. Oliver opened the door to Ironwood's office and entered.

"Hello Oliver, what brings you here today. You could have called."

"Dad, I am applying to Beacon Academy today." Oliver said.

"That's great. My good friend Professor Ozbin is the headmaster there. He will accept you no problem."

"Thank you dad. See you later." As Oliver was going home, he opened his scroll and sent an application to Beacon. 20 minutes later, he got a message saying that he was accepted.

Oliver Ironwood was a disciplined soldier. He fought with a large chainsaw sword and his semblance was creating a bubble shield around him.

 **2 months later Beacon Academy, 3:30 PM:**

"Hey Kerry, stick with me for now. We need to stake out the competition." Mike said to his twin.

"Dammit Mike! I'm not 10, you don't need to babysit me."

"I'm not. I am trying to make a tactical decision that could benefit the both of us in the long run." Mike said. Mike was looking around the courtyard and saw this girl who he just couldn't take his eyes off of. "Stay here for a sec. I'll be back."

"Where are you going? What-" Kerry saw Mike walk towards the redhead and made the connection.

Mike was walking towards the girl and noticed her outfit. It was a blue wetsuit type outfit with green trimmings, she had a trident as a weapon and one blue and one white stripe in her hair. Mike starts to introduce himself "Hi, I'm Mike Flintlock. What is your name?"

"I am Ariel Vasilias. Daughter of Weiss and Neptune Vasilias."

"Your Weiss's daughter. I am Yang and Neo's son. Our parents both fought with and against each other."

Ariel looked shocked. "Really, Yang Xaio Long. She is your mother. Weiss never talked about her. She did mention Neo every now and then, but when she did, you could feel the hate in her voice. You don't look much like Yang."

"Neo is my birth mother. I inherited her trait of heterochromic eyes." Just then Mike changed his eye color from both eyes being red, to one being black and the other red and back again.

"Cool. Who was that girl you were with earlier?"

"Oh, that's my sister Kerry. She is over here. Want to meet her?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Mike and Ariel walk over to where Kerry is and she is talking to some guy dressed in white with grey trimmings. "Hey Kerry. Who is this guy?"

"Oh this is Oliver Ironwood. Son of General James Ironwood. Who is she?" Kerry asked.

"This is Ariel Vasilias. Daughter if Weiss and Neptune. Mom talks about them from time to time."

"Pleasure to meet you Kerry. Is Neo your birth mother too?" Ariel asked.

Kerry started to look a little embarrassed. "No Yang is my real mother. Mike has Neo's eyes while I have Yang's hair. Not much but it's something." Kerry had Yang's bright yellow hair while Mike has red and black hair.

"Wait, are you talking about the criminal Neo or some other Neo?" Oliver chimed in.

"That's the one. Former right hand of Roman Torchwick." Mike said.

"And your mother is Weiss Schnee. The CEO of the Schnee Dust Company." Oliver asked Ariel.

"Yes, why?"

"It's just that my dad told me not to trust either of your families. I had the impression that you all were a bunch of criminalistic assholes. But, meeting you in person, you aren't criminals." You could almost see fire in the eyes of Mike.

"Well some of us do have a criminal record." Kerry said looking towards Mike.

"I thought you wouldn't bring that up." Mike glared at Kerry while the others just looked at Mike.

"You have a criminal record. And still got into Beacon." Oliver said.

"Yeah I do have a record. 6 months in juvenile detention for theft." Mike said. "I stole a few things and got caught."

"What about two months ago at the bar?" Kerry asked.

"I didn't go to jail for that one. You know that."

"What happened?" Ariel asked.

"The son of Cardin Winchester killed my best friend in cold blood. Cardin paid off a cop to look the other way. What Cardin didn't know is that the cop he paid was a friend of mine who was a guard at the jail I was at. He told me that the penalty for his crime was 25 to life. He said that if I kill the bastard, he will say that it was gang related violence. So I went to the bar that he visited, my friend's dad owned the place so he could kick people out, which he did. I went to where he was sitting, pulled out my pistol said 'Payback is a bitch' and shot him in the head and walked out." Everyone around him stared open mouthed.

"Jesus Mike. You never said it that way." Kerry said.

"How did your friend die?" Ariel asked.

"Raven, that was the kid's name, dismembered and disemboweled him. Raven deserved something worse than a shot to the head but if you ask me, I spared him, gave him a quick and painless death."

"Remind me not to fuck with your brother. See you all around." Oliver said.

"By Oliver. So Ariel, where are you from?" Kerry asked.

"I live in Mistral, right on the coast. My mother moved the SDC headquarters from Atlas to Mistral. She loved the beaches there and she bought a house on the sea. How about you? Where are you living?"

"We live in Vale Hills about a mile from our mom's clubs that she owns, Club Solar and Aurora. Two of the most famous clubs in the world." Mike said.

"Do you work there?" Ariel asked.

"I'm a bartender at Solar with my mom, Kerry is a bartender at Aurora with Yang. We should go there some time. We get free drinks." As Kerry heard this she rolled her eyes at Mike.

"Sounds like a plan. After the initiation ceremony, let's meet up. Here is my number." Mike and Ariel exchanged numbers and they walk into the main hall together.

 **Beacon Cliff, 6:00 AM:**

"Make your way through the Emerald Forest and to the temple. Kill every grimm in your way and retrieve the relic and return to the cliff." Professor Ozbin said before launch. Mike was first to go, followed by Ariel. Mike looked over to her, winked and put on his aviators and was shot into the sky. He unsheathed his swords and rolled on the ground to prevent injury. Mike looked up and saw the sky filled with students. Out of all the students in the air, two stood out; Ariel, with her bright red hair and a jet of water behind her, and Kerry, you could see her blonde hair coming from miles away. _Ariel landed closest, go to her position and get to the temple._ Five minutes later, he arrived at his target position and used some of his tracking skills he learned while working with the police missing persons unit. He could smell the ocean and it was close by. He followed the scent trail for a few minutes until he came across a fallen grimm, it had a wound similar to a trident, he knew he was getting close. Seconds later, he heard what sounded like swords hitting each other. He rushed to the scene and found Ariel fighting two of Raven's goons.

"Ariel!" Mike screamed. He rushed in with his sword blocking the attacker's blows allowing for Ariel to get up and ready for a fight. Mike's outfit included armor-plated gloves for hand to hand combat. Mike sheathes his swords and says "I am giving you one chance, walk away or get your ass kicked."

"We are getting payback for what you did by killing your girlfriend here." The larger one said. Hearing this made Ariel blush.

"He is not my boyfriend."

"Last chance shitstain."

The shorter one charged with his sword but Mike caught it and ripped the sword from him. The bigger one raised his club but before he could swing down, Mike shot him with a stun round and he was down. Mike then knocked out the shorter one with a blow to the head. He looked back at Ariel and asked "Are you ok? What the hell happened?"

"Those two jumped me and wanted a fight. We started to fight until my trident was knocked out of my hand. That was when you showed up and kicked their asses."

"Cool. Have you found anyone yet?"

"No. You're the first one. Lets go to the temple and get the relic."

Mike and Ariel were walking to the temple when they started to hear large crashes and explosions. "What the hell was that?" Ariel asked.

"I don't know but it came from behind us." Mike and Ariel turned around and saw a huge Deathstalker coming from behind. "What do you think we should do, run or fight?"

"We will have to fight it no matter what. Let's kill it now." Ariel said.

The two put their weapons up ready for a big fight. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kerry and Oliver fell from the trees. "Hey Mike, hey Ariel. What's up?" Kerry asked. "Why are your weapons out?"

"Look behind you and draw your weapons too." Mike said. Kerry and Oliver turned around and saw the Deathstalker. "Shit."

Mike locked his swords together and pulled out a pistol and charged guns blazing. Ariel was right behind him using a water jet to propel herself towards the Deathstalker. Without coordination, Mike and Ariel struck the stinger and it fell on its head. Kerry and Oliver went for the arms and cut those off. The four of them slammed down on the stinger one by one, driving it deeper and deeper into the head. Mike and Ariel went high into the sky and came down hard on the stinger simultaneously and killed the Deathstalker. Ten minutes later, the four of them reached the temple and got their relics.


	2. More than a Feeling

**Beacon Academy, 3:15 PM:**

"Michael Flintlock, Ariel Vasilias, Kerry Flintlock, and Oliver Ironwood. You four shall be team MAKO. Lead by Michael Flintlock. Good luck on your adventures." Ozbin said that afternoon.

Team MAKO went to their dorm to figure out what to do next. Tomorrow is a holiday and there will be no classes. "Anyone want to go to a club? I know a few we can go to." Mike said.

"Yeah sure. I did say that I would go with you sometime. I think now is as good a time as ever." Ariel said.

"Sounds fun. I'll take Oliver to Aurora and you can take Ariel to Solar. Mom sent up our bikes yesterday." Kerry said. Yang bought Mike and Kerry motorcycles for their graduation presents. Mike got a black and red bike with weapon mounts. Kerry got a black bike with a lightning strike down the sides. Both were very fast and maneuverable. Mike called his bike the Angel of Death while Kerry's bike was the Black Lightning.

"Awesome. Where are they?" Mike asked.

"They are in the garage. Let's go." The four went to the garage to get the bikes.

"Impressive. I've never been on a motorcycle before." Ariel said.

"Well, all you need to do is put on the helmet and hold on to me. Very simple." Mike and Ariel mounted the bike. "See you two around." And with that Mike popped a wheelie and sped off.

The helmets had built in communicators so that the driver and the passenger can talk "Have you ever crashed your bike?" Ariel asked.

"Not the bike. But I was in an accident driving my mom's car. Mom and I were driving home from the store one day and another driver slammed into my side of the car. Doctor said that I should have died if I wasn't wearing my seatbelt but I was, so here I am. I escaped with a broken arm while my mom got a concussion."

"Wow. How far until we reach the club?"

"About an hour."

 **Club Solar, 5:15 PM:**

Mike and Ariel walk into the club and it is empty. Solar doesn't open until 6. "Hey mom. How is the club?" Mike asked.

"Hey Mike, so good to see you. How is Beacon? Who is this lovely girl? How is your sister?" Neo asked.

"Mom calm down. Beacon is great. This is my partner Ariel Vasilias. We are on Team MAKO. Kerry and General Ironwood's son are the other half of the team. We have a day off tomorrow so I decided to come here."

"Wonderful. What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a beer." Ariel said.

"Come on no school tomorrow. Have some fun. Mom, bottle of the usual please." Mike's favorite drink is whiskey from Mistral.

"Don't drink it all. If you do, you're paying for a new one." Neo said while handing Mike a bottle and two glasses.

"Thank you."

Mike and Ariel go upstairs and into one of the private rooms. "Ever had whiskey before?" Mike asks while pouring two glasses.

"No, can't say I have."

"Well, this is the best whiskey money can buy. $100 per bottle. $1000 per crate. Imported from Mistral. Smoothest whiskey around."

"Can't wait." Mike takes a sip while Ariel drinks the whole thing. She starts to gag.

"It's meant to be sipped. These aren't shots." Mike said while laughing.

"So how much do you make working here?"

"$20 per hour, six hour shift. I make more money in tips than I do per hour."

"How much is that?"

"I average about $300 per night. You would be surprised how much cute girls tip. Most I've gotten in one night is $1000. You should work here with me during vacation. Do you work at SDC?"

"Yeah. I'm a secretary. $15 per hour plus overtime. Not much but its something. If I do work with you, how much do you think I can get in tips?"

"More than me I can tell you that. Drunk guys are always very generous to pretty girls."

"Is that from personal experience?"

"Yeah. From both sides of the bar. Women usually pull in more money in tips."

"How do you know all of these things and where did you pick up all of your skills?"

"My aunt Ruby. She taught me a few things. I worked with the vale police for a while after I got out of jail, and while I was in jail, I made a few friends who had gang connections. I'm connected both in the law enforcement world and crime world. Very useful for information. What about you? What's your story?"

"Lived in Atlas for a few years. Moved to Mistral at five and spent the rest of my life in Mistral. My dad started to teach me how to fight when I was seven after I was attacked by some men looking for ransom money from my parents. Long story short, they ended up decapitated. My mom came to the rescue."

"Holy shit. I'm going to need another drink." Mike refills his glass and drinks.

"What was prison like?"

"That's a question I've been asked only once. First day there was a riot, three people escaped and four were killed. Second day, my cellmate, who was sentenced for life, hung himself. After that it was slow, boring, and uneventful. Met some gang members, murderers, rapists, and thieves. Food was shit, showers were cold, beds were uncomfortable."

"Ok. How many girlfriends did you have?"

"Now you are asking the good questions. Six, most of them never lasted more than six months. All breakups were mutual and didn't end badly. What about you?"

"One, we were together for two years until I broke up with him before coming here. Would you consider this a date?"

"I guess. So does that mean that we are dating now?"

"That sounds great. I wonder how Kerry and Oliver are doing. Kerry has always been shy around boys."

"Who cares. Let's have fun. I hear music. Want to dance?"

"One second. I know who the DJ is. You would love to meet her. She is a friend of your mother."

"Who?"

"Ruby Rose. My aunt." Mike and Ariel came out of the room and walked toward the DJ table. A medium height woman in a black and red dress was standing there. "Aunt Ruby. How are you?"

"Mike! Everything is fine. Recently got engaged to the guy you introduced me to. Why was he in prison again?"

"Car theft. He was a damn good driver too. Aunt Ruby, this is Weiss' daughter, Ariel."

"Oh really. How are Weiss and Neptune these days?"

"They are fine. Mom moved SDC to Mistral about 10 years ago."

"And what are you two doing here tonight?"

"There is a holiday tomorrow. We have the day off so Kerry and I thought that we should go to our clubs and have some fun."

"Don't drink too much."

"Ok. We won't. Bye Aunt Ruby."

Mike and Ariel leave the club about an hour later and head off on the bike. "Where are we going now?" Ariel asked.

"You'll see."

 **Flintlock household, 9:30 PM:**

"So, why are we at your house?" Ariel asked.

"I thought we could talk a bit more. Do you like music?"  
"Yeah. Rock and Heavy Metal."

"Well, I own every Rush, Led Zeppelin, Aerosmith, Metallica, Black Sabbath, Hollywood Undead, and Five Finger Death Punch album on vinyl. It took me five years to collect them all." Mike opens the door to his room and there are over two hundred albums on twenty shelves.

"Oh my god. This is incredible. Who is your favorite? Mine is Rush."

"What are the odds. Same here. 2112 is their best song. I love that song." Mike goes to put the album on the record player and starts to play 2112. "Do you play an instrument?"

"Yeah. I play the bass guitar and piano. How about you?"

"Guitar. Mine is on the wall over here. Signed by each of the guitarist and frontman of the bands I listed earlier. Worth over $10,000." Mike grabs the guitar, black body, gold trimmings, ivory tuners and frets. "I call it the Black Beauty. One of the best sounding guitars on the market." Mike starts playing the intro to Tom Sawyer by Rush, it sounded like he had been playing for his whole life.

"Incredible. Do you have any movies?"

"I have the top ten movies by decade since The War. Top Gun with Tom Cruise is my favorite. Great military movie. How about you?"

"The Dark Knight. Best superhero movie of all time."

"We have a movie screen that I can set up by the pool. Want to go swimming and watch the movie?"

"Sounds fun. I have never swam while watching a movie. This is one hell of a first date."

"I never knew it was a date until a few hours ago when you told me it was. Do you have a swimsuit by any chance?"

"No. I am wearing underwear though."

"Great. You get ready while I set up the movie."


	3. Tessie

**Beacon Academy, The Next Day, 6:30 PM:**

Mike and Kerry are walking to the dining hall for dinner. "So, how did you and Ariel do last night?"

"Had a drink at Aurora, went home and found out that she is very enthusiastic about rock and heavy metal, watched Top Gun in the pool, and slept under the stars. What about you and Oliver?"

"We had sex. It wasn't bad." As Mike heard this, his eyes widened.

"Damn, you got lucky. I was close but I feel like Ariel is the kind of girl you wait a few weeks for and not the first date."

"Well I guess you have more experience than I do in these cases. What should I do next?"

"It is your relationship. Do whatever the hell you want with it."

 **MAKO Dorm Room, 6:30 AM:**

Mike wakes everyone up for their first day of school at the Academy. "Wake up everyone. I don't want to start lighting shit on fire to get you guys out of bed. Let's go!" Mike goes over the day's schedule with everyone. "First we have combat training with Professor Pyrrha Arc. Second we have History with Professor Oobleck. Third we have free. Then lunch after that. Finally we have Battlefield tactics with Professor Jaune Arc. Then we each have a different class before dinner."

"Sounds like a fun day. Who wants to get their ass kicked in combat training?" Oliver asked.

"You're on kid." Mike replied. They proceeded to combat training.

"Good morning class. I am Professor Pyrrha Arc, your combat instructor. Would anyone like to start off today?" Oliver raised his hand first. "Yes, Oliver Ironwood is it. Who would you like to go against?"

"Flintlock." All of the people Mike knew from Signal looked shocked at Oliver's decision.

"Very well then. Mike, go easy on him for me."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him much. I might break his arm, maybe a few cuts. Nothing major." That made the class laugh.

"Very well. Suit up boys. You have five minutes to prepare."

Mike and Oliver head to the locker room to grab their gear. Mike already had his pistols with him, he never went anywhere without them. His gear included a black leather jacket, black combat pants, red t-shirt, carbon fiber and kevlar gloves that have stopped bullets, his katanas and a combat knife. Oliver had his white and grey suit, chainsaw sword, and pistol. The boys were ready in three minutes.

"Are you ready?" The boys nod. "Fight!"

Oliver charges and brings up his sword. Mike does nothing until the last second, he brings up his hand and blocks the sword. Mike grabs the blade and tosses it to the side and kicks Oliver back. With Oliver's sword 20 feet away, he draws his pistol and starts firing. Oliver empties a mag at Mike but most of them miss, three hit Mike, one in the left shoulder, one in the chest, and one in the right leg. All of this while Mike has only lifted his hand. "My turn" Mike says smiling. Mike unsheathes his swords and runs at Oliver. Mike slashes at Oliver and hits him in the arm. Mike sheathes one sword and praws a pistol and fires all 15 rounds into Oliver's chest, each one hitting him. Oliver's aura fell into the red thus ending the match. Mike walks over to Oliver who is on the ground with the wind knocked out of him. "Need a hand?" Mike pulls him up and walks him to the locker rooms.

"I thought you said that you would go easy on me."

"I did. If I didn't, you would have third degree burns and a few broken limbs. Come on, we need to get you to History."

 **Professor Jaune Arc's class, 3:00 PM:**

"19 years ago, Roman Torchwick and his White Fang allies broke through the city defenses and unleashed a horde of grimm into the city. Can anyone tell me who was the first team to arrive on scene?" Mike raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Flintlock."

"Team RWBY. They were on the train when it crashed through the underground train tunnel. After a few minutes, Team JNPR arrived where you killed an ursa, and finally Team CFVY arrived with Professor Port."

"Very good. How did you know that much about that day?"

"I know everything my mother, aunt, and their team mates have told me."

"That's right, your mother is Yang. Alright Mike, Who was the woman who almost killed Yang on the train?"

"My mother Neo."

"Ok. What were Ruby and Professor Oobleck doing on the train?"

"They were going to stop the train by running on top of the train, which is really fun to do. A mech got in their way, Oobleck launched Zwei at the mech and blew it up."

"You know quite a bit about that day."

"Give me a tough question. I could answer those in my sleep."

"What was the image in the computer room that was on all of the screens after Cinder Fall hacked the system?"

"A black queen chess piece."

"Very good."

"I have a question for you Professor Arc."

"Go ahead, ask away."

"What was the advantage the faunus had on General Legume's forces?"

"Binoculars." The whole class laughed. "So you heard that story as well. How good is your memory?"

"Very, I worked as a junior detective for a few summers. You need to have a good memory and be very observant."

"Interesting. Well, that's all the time we have for today. Mike, could you stay after class." All but Mike leave the class but Ariel waits outside. "I also have heard that you work at Club Aurora as well."

"Yes. Why?"

"I take it that is where you can also learn a few things."

"Yes. I can tell a counterfeit bill from a real one. I can tell the age of someone just by looking at their face. I can also tell the best whiskey from the bottle, Mistral Jack Rabbit is the best money can buy just if you wanted to know."

"Very well then. See you tomorrow Mr. Flintlock."

"See ya later Professor Arc."

Mike walks out of the classroom and Ariel is waiting for him outside. "So, what did you talk about?"

"My job as a detective and a bartender."

"Cool. Let's head to dinner."


	4. Red Hill Mining Town

**Combat Training, 9:00 AM:**

"Today class, we will be demonstrating and practicing with our semblance. Your semblance is like another weapon, it is a part of you. The training course can be programmed to any semblance ever recorded in the four kingdoms. First we have Team MAKO, starting with Mike and going down the line."

Mike walks down to the floor and enters his semblance, fire. Within seconds, training bots came up from the ground and started to swing at Mike with their swords. He dodged every swing and unleashed a hail of fireballs from his hands and he shot jets of fire directly at the bots. Thirty seconds later round one of three was over.

More bots flowed in, these ones had guns with them instead of swords. Mike put up a wall of fire and stopped the bullets. He then pushed the wall forward, incinerating the bots. Round two was over faster than round one. "Come on, give me a challenge. How about a Paladin?"

"Ok. You asked for this." Professor Arc brought in the training Paladin.

"Thank you." This time Mike started the attack by shooting fireballs and fire jets. The Paladin dodges a few of the shots but most of them land. The Paladin fires off a few heat seeking missiles, Mike blows up each missile before they got to him. Mike then played his final card, he created a fire tornado and flung it at the Paladin. The Paladin flew 50 feet into the air and came crashing down, the Paladin was disabled and Mike got the victory.

"Well done Mike. I believe we are in the presence of a skilled huntsman."

"Thank you professor."

"Ariel, you're up."

"Yes ma'am." Ariel enters her semblance, water, and round one begins. Ariel follows the same pattern as Mike did. Their session looked almost identical except with opposite elemental semblances. Kerry and Oliver's sessions were also very similar as well.

"Team MAKO, the four of you all have very similar fighting styles. Fast, efficient, and deadly. You should do just fine in any future endeavours."

"Thank you Professor Arc." Mike said. MAKO returned to their seats and watched as the rest of the class went through training. Half of the class couldn't even get past round two, and very few couldn't pass round one.

"Class dismissed. Team MAKO, please come over here for a minute." MAKO walks over to Professor Arc. "You four are very skilled fighters. I recently got a call from Professor Ozbin and he wants a word with you."

Team MAKO heads up to the headmaster's office for an unknown reason. "What do you think the headmaster wants with us?" Kerry asked.

"Maybe he is having us graduate early." Mike said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. I hope it isn't bad."

"I'm going with he is assigning a mission." Oliver said.

The doors to the elevator open and MAKO steps out. Professor Ozbin is sitting at his desk drinking his coffee when he speaks. "Team MAKO, Michael Flintlock, Ariel Vasilias, Kerry Flintlock, and Oliver Ironwood. The four of you have showed advanced levels of skills with both combat and intelligence. I need you four, the best fighters of your class, to go on a mission. We have confirmed that there are Anti-Faunus terrorists hiding throughout the city. Yesterday, there was an attack that was confirmed to have been orchestrated by this new group. I want you to find where they are and bring them to justice."

"Yes sir. When do we leave?" Mike asked.

"As soon as you are ready. Your motorcycles are fueled up and ready to go. You will be staying at our safe house in downtown Vale. The apartment is on the corner of Rooster St. and Hunter Ave., apartment number 7 and 8."

"Thank you sir. I will call when we get to the apartment. You heard the man, let's suit up and move out." Team MAKO makes their way to the locker rooms to grab their gear. Mike got a new jacket to replace the one he has had since signal. This new jacket has extra pockets for increased ammo storage and sheathes are attached to the back for quicker deployment. Ariel grabbed her trident and some extra dust. Kerry sharpened her sword and put on her outfit which is very similar to Yang's casual outfit except it is black and yellow. Oliver got his chainsaw sword and ammo for his pistol. "Mount up. Hey Kerry, hundred bucks for whoever gets to the apartment first."

"You're on." Mike and Kerry are revving their engines and on three they gunned it out of the garage and onto the road. 45 minutes later Mike and Ariel arrived to the apartment first.

"That was fast. We should do this more often." Ariel said just as Kerry and Oliver pulled up.

"Looks like you owe me a hundred bucks. You really need to pay me for all of the races that you lose. I think you're up to about six hundred that you owe me. You better pay up soon or I'll start charging interest."

"Bite me."

"Anyone want lunch. I'm buying." Ariel said.

"I know a few places. How about we go to A Simple Wok? Great food."

"Sounds good. Let's go."

"Great. I'll call Ozbin on the way there."


	5. The General

**343 Apartments, 2:00 PM:**

Mike and his team settle into their rooms. On the coffee table in Mike and Ariel's room, there is a map of Vale with the locations of recent Anti-Faunus attacks marked with a pin. There is a bulletin board with possible members of this terrorist organization, of those possible people, Cardin Winchester and his team are the primary suspects. "I will contact some friends in local gangs and organizations as well as some friends on the police force to try and get some information. Then Ariel and I will go to the most recent attack while Kerry and Oliver can ask around local nightclubs as well as our own for more information."

"All right, let's get to it. I want to catch some of these bastards within the week." Kerry said.

Kerry and Oliver leave the apartment leaving Mike and Ariel to do their job. "I need to make a few calls. Give me a minute." Mike takes out his scroll and calls his most recent cellmate who is part of the Redbands, a group of thieves who run their operation from Vale. "Sneaky T, it is Flintlock… Yeah, hey I need to call in a favor… Do you know anything about an Anti-Faunus group who have been attacking Faunus populated areas… Great. Do you know the names of any of the leaders or members… Ok. I'll check him out. Thanks, see you around."

"Who was that?" Ariel asked.

"A cellmate of mine. He is part of a band of thieves all over the world. I am going to call my friend on the police force." Mike dials a second number. "Sargent Johnson, it's Mike Flintlock… Good to hear from you too. Do you have any suspects for the Anti-Faunus group?... Ok. Thanks for your help… Ok see you around. That was my cop friend."

"Any luck?" Ariel asked.

"Both of them said the same thing. Cardin Winchester and his team. No one else."

"Ok. Call it in and we can put them under surveillance. What do we do until Kerry and Oliver come back?"

"We can just screw around town. There are a few arcades and movie theatres around that we can go to. There is one tabletop gaming center a block from here if you are interested."

"The tabletop gaming center sounds fun. What do they have?"  
"Caverns & Chimeras, Alchemy the Gathering, and some more." (Dungeons & Dragons and Magic the Gathering)

"I used to play Caverns & Chimeras all the time. Let's go." Mike and Ariel head out to the center called the Roll of the Dice. They are in the center playing C & C for three hours until Mike gets a call.

 **Roll of the Dice, 2:30 PM:**

"Flintlock, it's Johnson. Get down to the gun store on 5th, Remington and Crossman. It's related to your assignment."

"I am on 6th. I can be there in five minutes." Mike hangs up the phone and turns to Ariel. "Game over, we have a situation on 5th. Come on, double time."

"Ok. What is happening?"  
"I have no idea. I just got a call from Johnson." Mike and Ariel arrive on the scene within five minutes to see the gun store, Remington and Crossman, destroyed and ransacked. "What happened?" Mike asks Sargent Johnson.

"We believe it is the work of the Anti-Faunus terrorist group. They even left a message. It says 'We dare you to take us down Flintlock!' It looks like they are calling you and your family out. We can put a protective detail on your family if you want."

"Yang and my mother don't need it. They can take on an army of these bastards. As for my sister and I, we can take care of ourselves. I am pulling a few favors that I earned from prison for both information and surveillance on any suspects. So far Cardin Winchester is on top of the list. I can ask my mothers and sister who they might have pissed off within the last few years."

"There's the detective in you. What do you make of the note?"

"Well, they know who is after them. I assume they are specifically calling out to me because of what I did to Raven, if the head of the beast is even Cardin."

"Ok. Have you read the reports I sent you this morning?"

"Yes, and I have memorized them. This attack is different. This seems reckless, clumsy, and not well thought out while the attacks described were organized, methodical, and thorough. Did they take anything?"

"Guns, ammo, and money. We have already questioned the store owner and these men who attacked him fit the description of the Anti-Faunus uniform, a white wolf with a red 'X' on the clothing."

"Ok. I can check underground chatter for anything about this attack and any upcoming attack."

"Great. I will call if we need anything. Watch your back, both of you. And tell the family that I said hi."

"Sure thing. I might even bring you some of Yang's world famous steak."

"That would be nice. See you around kid."

"See ya cop."

"What do you think about the note? If Cardin is the leader, why call you out now?" Ariel asked as the two were walking away.  
"I think that if it is Cardin, then he either has contacts within Beacon or the same type of contacts as I do. Also, if Cardin in targeting me, then he is also going after our team. He is a wealthy man who has many people in his pocket. One word and we will be looking over our shoulder for the rest of our lives."  
"Now that is what I call power."

"No. That is bribery, corruption, lies, and fear. No one has ever stood up to Cardin and lived. If he is the head, we need to find out fast and take him out."

"Ok. Hey, do you know any good places for dinner around here. I am starving."

"Yeah. There is a place just around the corner. A good friend of mine works there. His name is Gavin Wukong, Sun and Blake's son."

"My mom talked about those two all the time. What is the restaurant called?"

"Wukong World of Food. Owned and operated by the Wukong family. Very good burgers."

"Sounds great. It would be nice to finally meet Blake and Sun."

Mike and Ariel walk two blocks down to the Wukong World of Food and walk in the door. The smell of burgers, noodles, pizza, fish, and bananas fill the air. The two sit down at a booth and look at the menu. An average sized teenager walks over, he has Blake's yellow eyes, Sun's hair and monkey attributes. "Hey Mike, how is Beacon. What brings you to a dump like this with a pretty girl?"

"Gavin, this is Ariel Vasilias, daughter of Weiss and Neptune. The food here isn't that bad."

"Fair enough. What would you two like?"

"I will take the usual please. Plain hamburger with waffle fries."

"I'll have the same thing. I'm new to Vale."

"I will be out soon. I can get my dad if he isn't busy. He would be pleased to see the kid he refers to as a second son."

"Hey, you guys are a second family to me."

"He'll be right out." Gavin goes into the kitchen and a minute later, Sun and Blake walk out the door.

"Mike, it's good to see you. How is Beacon? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Blake says.

"Beacon is fine and I am on a mission. It is about the recent Anti-Faunus terrorist attacks. Thank god this place hasn't been hit."

"Definitely. Who is the girl you brought with you?" Sun asks.

"This is Ariel Vasilias. Weiss and Neptune's kid."

"How is Weiss and the SDC?"

"They are fine. Mom is the head of the SDC now and she is doing her best to clear the company's reputation of shady business."

"Wonderful. Now Mike, do you have any suspects to those terrorists." Blake asks, you could hear the hate in her voice.

"We have one suspect who we are 80% sure is their head or at least one of the higher-ups, Cardin Winchester, known for being racist towards Faunus and just a general asshole."

"If it is, call me so I can personally kick his ass. I have been wanting to do this for y-" In mid sentence, the doors burst open and a large group of the Anti-Faunus gang members come in, armed to the teeth.

"Nobody fucking move. Where are the owners of this Faunus shithole." The guy in front says.

"Right here. The bathroom is around the corner if you need to use it, but paying customers only." Sun responded.

"We don't want your tainted bathroom or your dirty food. I want your head."

Mike stands up from his booth and turns to the assailants. "If you want him, you're going to have to go through me you son of a bitch. The name is Michael Flintlock, and if you want to walk for the rest of your pathetic lives, then I suggest you leave now. I'm sure some of you have heard the stories of me. Go ahead make your move." None of the men move. "Your funeral."

"Fuck you kid. We will kill you and the princess if you don't back off." Mike smiles and draws his sword. He charges forward and jumps over the group and starts slashing away at the terrorists from behind. One of the men has a metal baseball bat that he hits Mike in the shoulder with. Mike then turns to him and snaps his neck. Now it is down to the last two guys, one with a shotgun and the leader of this group. Somehow, the one with the shotgun had taken Ariel hostage. "Lay down your weapon or your girl's brains get splattered all over the wall."

"Ok. Calm down. I am setting down my swords." Mike puts down his swords.

"Mike! What the hell are you doing!? Kill him!" Ariel screamed.

"Shut the fuck up bitch." The guy with the shotgun rammed the shotgun into her back.

"Don't worry, I will get you out of this. Just stay still." Mike quickly takes a knife from his holster of throwing knives and throws it towards the man. The knife sticks right in between the eyes and kills him instantly. Mike then turns to the leader. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can give me the name of your boss and any other members in command, or, I can beat it out of you."

"I will never speak. Fuck you!"

"I hoped you would say that." Mike walks over to the man and grabs him and puts him in a chair. "Help me tie him up." Sun gets some rope and they tie him up. Mike grabs his scroll and calls Kerry. "Kerry, Oliver, come down to Sun's cafe. Ariel and I were attacked by the terrorists while we were having dinner. We captured one of the bastards and I am going to need you for interrogation… Great. See you soon."

"I will never talk to you. Or your bitch of a sister." After saying this, Mike punched him right in the mouth.

"Shut the fuck up about my family or you will not have a fun time." Mike takes a knife and stabs his hand into the chair. "Now, who do you work for?"

"I work for the Anti-Faunus organization known as Copperhead. We have no leader." He laughs at this. "None that you will ever know about."

"Ok, now you are starting to piss me off. The last person to do that got his brains splattered all over a wall." Mike turns to Ariel. "Did you know that the body can withstand pain up to a certain point. Now, I don't know about you but I can both give and receive the same amount of pain. If I take my knife and start cutting randomly, I might sever a major artery or vein, but if you know just where to cut-" Mike severs his achilles tendons with one smooth cut. "It can cause serious amounts of pain." Just then Kerry and Oliver pull up.

"What happened?" Kerry asked.

"These assholes showed up while I was having a nice conversation with Blake and Sun. I kicked their asses, killed two or three of them, and I am interrogating the last one." He lets out a painful scream. "Shut up." Mike punches him in the head.

"Ok. Did you get anything out of him?"

"No. I need a spark, do you mind?"

"Not at all." Kerry walked up to him, grabbed his arms and sent a powerful surge of electricity through him. His hair stood straight up, there were singe marks all over his clothes, and he was on the brink of death. "Better?"

"Perfect. I love a side of fried terrorist with my burger. Speaking of, will I get my food?"

"It should be out soon." Sun said while walking into the kitchen.

"Thank you." Mike turns to the terrorist. "Do you know how hard it is to interrogate someone on an empty stomach? Because it isn't easy. Now, who do you work for?"

"I work for myself. Death to the Faunus and all who help them."

"You think you are funny huh, do you. Because I don't. The people whose diner you attacked, are like a second family to me. No one messes with my family and gets away with it. So if you want to live with your ball still attached, I would suggest you start talking now." The rest of team MAKO started to back away because they could sense Mike's anger building up and they could see the fire in his eyes, which at this point are glowing red.

"You huntsman don't have the balls to torture. You will never get me to talk."

"Good luck having kids now dickhead." Mike stabs the man's groin and he makes a few cuts and within seconds, the man is crying in pain. "Talk you mother fucker."

"Never. Fuck you."

"Ariel, can you come here? I need you to help me interrogate him. Have you heard of waterboarding?"

"Yeah, do you have a towel or something like that?"

"Why yes I do. There are rags in the kitchen, give me a minute." Mike gets a dishrag from the kitchen and comes out with it. "Here it is. Now help him down with me." Mike and Ariel put the man on the ground and put the rag over his face. "Are you going to talk now."

"Fuck you."

"Man he won't give up. Soak him." Ariel started to drench him with water for thirty seconds. "Ok. Let's see if he will talk." Ariel stops pouring water on him and lifts the rag. "Who do you work for? Where is your base of operation?"

"I work for Copperhead. We are based on Remnant."

"Ok. For the moment, I will stop slowly killing you. Tell me about your family. Do you have a wife, kids, siblings?"

"Yes. A wife and two daughters. No siblings."

"You're lucky then. You see her, the one who shocked you. That is my sister. We fight all the time, mostly verbal but sometimes physical. How old are your daughters?"

"8 and 11. Their names are Jennifer and Catelyn."

"That is good to hear. Would you like to see them grow up?"

"I would very much like that. They both want to be doctors."

"You know, I never asked for your name."

"It is John Summers."

"Well John, if you want to see your daughters grow up, become doctors, get married, and have children of their own, then I suggest that you answer one of my questions. Because if I were you, I would like that."

"Fine, Copperhead operates in Mountain Glenn. No one would ever expect a group of terrorists to hide in a spot where previous terrorists hid."

"Thank you John. Now, let's get you to a hospital. I can guarantee that you will not be harmed by me or my team. But if Copperhead finds out that you ratted them out, I won't be able to help."

"Don't worry about me. My wife is a huntress. She can protect my family."

"Ok, I am going to call an ambulance and get you to a hospital. Where do you work?"

"Shipyard. Do you want me to tell my wife that I had an accident at the dock and you were the only one around?"

"Sure thing. Use my scroll." Mike gives John his scroll and John dials a number.

"Jessica, I had a bit of an accident at the dock today. I am on my way to the hospital… I should be fine. I don't know if I can walk properly again but other than that I should be fine… Ok honey, tell the girls that I will be late… Bye."

"Now, that wasn't hard was it? Come on, my friend is just around the corner, he is a police officer and can take you to the hospital." Mike brings John Summers to Sargent Johnson for transport to the hospital. Mike and his team walk back to the apartment after their dinner.

"How did you know that talking about his family would work?" Oliver asked.

"I didn't. When I was working as a junior detective, I did a few interrogations, some were similar to the beginning of the interrogation but with less blood, and some were like the end. Once you find the trigger, you pull it until the round fires."

"What did you find out from the local gangs?" Kerry asked.

"My friend in the Redbrands suspected Cardin, no surprise there, and the same with Sargent Johnson. A gun shop was attacked by Copperhead today and they left a note for us Kerry. It said 'We dare you to take us down Flintlock!' They are either calling us out or warning us to back off."

"More like a challenge. I accept." Kerry said enthusiastically.

"I thought you would. Have you found anything?"

"No, the previous attack sights gave us nothing. All we got was a dead end."

"That's fine, not all of us can be lucky with our swings. Let's get back to the apartment."


	6. Wrong Side of Heaven

**343 Apartments, 7:00 PM:**

"Ozbin, it's Flintlock. We found something that you might want to hear… Ariel and I were attacked at Sun and Blake Wukong's restaurant by the terrorists. They call themselves Copperhead… I interrogated one of them and we found out that they are operating in the same area as the White Fang when team RWBY were on their first mission. Mountain Glen… We also believe that Cardin Winchester is either the head of the snake or one of the higher ranks within the group… Alright. May I request a huntsman for assistance… I would like to request Professor Jaune Arc… I know, I still think that he would be valuable for the rest of this mission… Thank you sir. Is this a recon mission or a search and destroy mission… Yes sir… We will be back soon."

"What is the plan Mike?" Oliver asked.

"We move on Mountain Glen. Jaune will pick us up on the roof tomorrow at 10:30 AM. Remember to stock up on ammo and dust. We might need it."

"What are the mission details?" Kerry asked.

"Recon mission. We will be dropped two miles out of the city and hike the rest of the way. From there, we make our way to the tallest building and set up shop. Jaune will bring a few extra things that we will need. If we need anything more, we will have to wait at the drop zone for another Bullhead for resupply. We sleep by day and we search by night. Ariel, does the SDC have any night vision goggles/ glasses that need testing?"

"Yes actually. I can have them here tomorrow morning before we leave." Ariel said.

"Oliver, call your dad and alert him of the situation. Tell him to have some troops on stand-by. Kerry, call mom and Yang and tell them what we've found and the current situation, we might need them if things get too hairy."

"Alright. I'll make the call." Kerry said.

"Great, see you in the morning." Kerry and Oliver went back to their room leaving Mike and Ariel alone. Mike was making a few calls to some local gangs to try and confirm the intel he gathered earlier today. Ariel was making a phone call to the SDC for the Schnee Tactical Glasses, they have night vision, thermal, and a Heads Up Display (HUD) which connects with your scroll and displays team member's aura as well as the users ammo or dust capacity. Both of them got off the phone at the same time.

"So, what now?" Ariel asked.

"We rest. We can sleep until 9 if we pack up everything now. It will take an hour to get to the drop zone so you can also sleep then. I still need to coordinate with Jaune about some of the finer details. For now, go to bed and sleep."

"Ok you make the call, but after that, I need a word with you."

"Very well then. I am going to make the call." Ariel goes into the bedroom and Mike makes a call to Jaune. "Professor Arc, it is Mike Flintlock… Thank you for the help. Has Ozbin told you the whole story… I see. Well we believe that the head, or at least one of the high ranking officials, is your old friend Cardin Winchester… I know, his son killed my best friend and tried to pay off the cops. I can explain later… Now for the business. My team has alerted General Ironwood about the situation and he will have some men on stand-by. I also have both my mom and Yang ready to help if we need them… It would be an honor to have Phyrra on stand-by… Thank you Professor. See you in the morning."

Mike walks into the bedroom where Ariel is waiting for him. Mike takes off his jacket and on his forearms are two all black tattoos, the first one is a dragon and the second one is a tiger. Ariel was in her blue and green nightgown and she was sitting on a chair by the desk in the room. "We need to talk."

"What do you want to hear? You know my biggest secret already."

"Why did you choose to eat at Sun's place?" She sounded slightly agitated.

"The Wukongs are close friends of mine. They have always been there for me, right along with my mother. After hearing about the Copperhead attacks, I worried that they would be next. I gambled that the terrorists would show up one day or another, you could say that my bet paid off. We found a possible location for the terrorists and we might have found one of their leaders."

"Why did you change your interrogation methods in the middle of the whole scene?"

"To be honest, I was pissed off. Terrorists came into my friend's restaurant and took you hostage for a short amount of time. Once I got into the groove, I couldn't stop. When I realized that it wasn't working, I switched gears. Making a man think about his family will change his behavior. It made him vulnerable to questioning and he gave up the information."

"Are you worried about going to Mountain Glen? What if we find their hideout and it is too much for us?" Ariel now sounded worried and scared.

"If we can't handle it, we have a platoon of Atlesian troops as well as three of the most badass huntresses at the ready. If Jaune gives the word, they will be there in 20 minutes. Why, are you worried?"

"Yes. We have been attending Beacon for only two days and we already have a mission. One of us could die out there. I am sure that you heard the stories of what happened here almost 20 years ago. Your mother almost killed Yang, and my mother was almost killed. We have no idea how many people are in the pocket of Copperhead or what weapons they have."

"Ariel, it will be fine. I will protect you, and Kerry, and Oliver. As long as I am standing, no one will harm you. Remember the emerald forest during initiation. Raven's friends were attacking you and I came to help you. Ariel, I won't let you down, I promise." Ariel stared at Mike with her deep ocean blue eyes. She jumped up and wrapped herself around Mike.

"I know you will. Don't die out there." Ariel then kissed Mike on the cheek and they looked into each other's eyes. "I love you." After that, they started to make out. Mike took off his shirt which revealed his scarred chest and back. Mike had a tattoo on his upper left arm of a Wolf's head with two crossed katanas under it, that was his emblem. He also had a necklace, a burning red stone held by a gold flame emblem.

"This necklace is beautiful. How did you get it?" Ariel asked while picking up the charm. It was warm to the touch.

"This was given to me by my uncle Qrow. He said that when it starts glowing, you will find what you are looking for. This is the first time it has glowed this bright."

Mike then proceeded to take off Ariel's gown and he put her down on the bed. Mike walked over to a speaker that he had with him and turned it on, it started to play Rush's Moving Pictures album. They then started to have sex. (I am not very good at writing sex scenes so I will end it there. If you want to read a very sexual fanfic, read Heated Excitement. Lots of ships)

 **343 Apartments roof, 9:00 AM:**

The alarm next to Mike's head goes off at 9:00 AM. He gets up and turns it off. Next to him is Ariel, still sleeping soundly. Mike puts a hand on her shoulder and shakes her awake. She turns over and sits up in bed. "Come on, get up. We have a long day ahead of us."

Team MAKO has been on the roof of the apartment building for 15 minutes making final gear checks and figuring out the Schnee Tactical Glasses. All of their gear was ready for the next stage of the mission. Minutes later, Jaune arrived with the Bullhead. "What took you so long Professor?" Mike asked.

"Please, call me Jaune. Whoever had this thing last didn't refill the tank. Grab your gear and get on. We have people to save."

In the years after the breach, Jaune became a skilled huntsman. His ability to quickly analyze a terrain, enemy, or battlefield, made him a very valuable Professor. Jaune knew how much force was needed for a raid on a terrorist outpost, how to operate heavy weapons as well as disable them, and he could blend into any one of the four kingdoms in the blink of an eye.

The team was in and thirty seconds later, they were on their way to the drop zone. "Try and get some sleep people, we have a long night ahead of us." Mike said over the sound of the engine.

"Your leader is right. You will need your rest. I need to go over a few more things with Mike." Jaune said. Mike and Jaune moved towards the back of the Bullhead while the rest of his team tried to get some sleep.

"What do you need?" Mike asked.

"I have maps of the area that we need to go over. You take the topographical and this old map of Mountain Glen while I take the trail map. Find anything useful."

"Yes sir." Mike is very familiar with map reading and orientation. As he is reviewing the map of Mountain Glen, he finds the building where they will have their base of operation as well as the fastest route to the building. "Sir, what is it like to be a huntsman?"

"Well, for the first year after graduation Phyrra and I would freelance jobs across the kingdoms until Beacon started. We then became Professors and have been training young huntsman and huntresses like you and your team. You four are the youngest team to be on mission in Beacon history. I have heard a few stories about you and your sister. Off the records, friend to friend, were you the one who killed Cardin's son?"

"Yes. He killed my best friend and a friend allowed me to avenge his death. When Ariel and I were investigating a recent attack, a note was left calling me and my family out, or it was a warning. Later that day, I was trying to have dinner at Sun and Blake's restaurant when it was attacked by Copperhead. I interrogated one of them and he gave me the information that they were in Mountain Glen."

"Was anyone hurt at the Wukong's place?"

"Only Copperhead grunts. Blake and Sun are fine."

The rest of the ride, Jaune and Mike were planning surveillance locations, patrol routes, day watches, and contingency plans. About an hour later, they were hovering over the drop zone. "Alright, on my mark, we jump." Jaune ordered.

"This should be fun." Mike said.

"3-2-1-GO! GO! GO!" Jaune yelled and everyone jumped.


	7. Day of the Dead

**Mountain Glen, 2:00 PM:**

Team MAKO and Jaune enter the city at 2 PM. On the way, there was not as many grimm as expected for this type of mission. Mike orients the map and they are off to the building. John Summers was not specific in the exact location of the Copperhead hideout, but they were definitely within the city. Twenty minutes later, they found the building they were looking for. They reached the top with no problems. Once they set up their base of operations, Jaune started giving out assignments. "Mike, Oliver, you two take the North and the West. Kerry, Ariel, you take the South and the East. The glasses have built-in communications. If you find something, call it in and I will mark the position for a more thorough search. We will begin our sweeps at 9:00 PM sharp and return no later than 5 AM. Got it."

"Yes sir." The group said unanimously.

"Start getting used to sleeping in the day. We are going to be here as long as necessary. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Do we have a plan when shit hits the fan?" Oliver asked.

"If or when shit hits the fan, depending on how bad it is will depend on the plan. If it is just over unmanageable, I will call for one of the three huntresses we have on stand-by. If it is overwhelming, we will call in the full force of a platoon of Atlesian troops. Anything else?"

"Yes actually." Ariel said. "My mother is also available for assistance. Who are the other three huntresses backing us up?"

"Neo, Yang, and Pyrrha."

"I also have a question." Mike said.

"Fire away."

"What is your semblance?"

"I can heal myself and those around me. It comes in hand during a mission of this caliber."

"Good to know. Well, I am going to sleep before we start." Mike said. MAKO had the whole top floor to themselves. The building they were in was an office building. Mike took one of the offices next to the office of the President of the company that owned the building, he left that room to Jaune. Mike went into the office and closed the door to get some sleep. Ten minutes later, Kerry walked in. "What's up?"

"Last night, my stone started to light up. It has never done that before. Did that happen to you?" Kerry had a similar stone but hers was yellow with a silver lightning bolt holder.

"Yeah, it did. Maybe Qrow was wrong about the stone. What if the stone is a sign? If so, then what the fuck does it mean?"

"I have no idea. When we are done, we will ask uncle Qrow. If not then we can ask grandpa Taiyang. Sound good."

"Yeah, sounds good. Do you think we will find anything here?"

"We will find something, I just don't know if it will be related to the mission. Maybe we will find the answer to these stones." Mike took out his necklace and saw that it was glowing. "If this glow means what uncle Qrow says, we will find something. Is your stone glowing?"

Kerry takes out her stone and it too is glowing. "Yeah it is." Kerry pauses for a moment. "What if these stones react to something? These are softly glowing. If they react to heat, we can trigger them with our semblances. Shall we try?"

"Ah what the hell, let's do it. But, we do it on the roof. I don't want my temporary room to be destroyed."

Mike and Kerry go up to the roof to test their theory. They each lay the stones on the ground, Mike conjures a powerful stream of super hot fire while Kerry shoots a powerful lightning bolt at the stone. Each start to glow brighter than ever. All of a sudden, the stones opened up and a holographic figure came out. The figure from Mike's stone was a blue man with strange armor and a sniper rifle. The figure from Kerry's stone was green and had a small pistol with him. "How long did it take for these two to figure out these stones D?" The blue one said.

"About four months. The girl figured out that the stones were something more than stones and how to open them." The green one said.

"Who and what are you?" Mike asked.

"I am Epsilon or Church or Alpha. This is Delta. We are Artificial Intelligence or AI. We were paired up with the two of you after your 16th birthday. I was paired up with Mike because he showed higher than average memory skills and leadership skills. Delta was paired up with Kerry because of her logical skill." Epsilon said.

"Why us? Who created you?" Kerry asked.

"Your uncle Qrow. He was working on a project to see the effect of an AI in the presence of capable fighters. We are two of ten AI units spread across the world."

"There are two more of us in this area. If you look close to the heart, you will find them." Delta said.

"Close to the heart. Ariel and Oliver, they might have the other AI. Epsilon, are you only in these stones or can you put yourself into weapons or armor?" Mike asked.

"Oh yeah. We can put ourselves into anything, you just need to find us and unlock our case. They are semblance specific. You unlocked me with heat, she unlocked Delta with static electricity. Find the carrier and have them unlock us."

"Well, this has been a day. Epsilon why don't you and I have a private chat in my room."

"Alright. See ya around D."

"Goodbye Alpha." Delta said.

Mike takes Epsilon to his room for a talk. "Why do you have three names?"

"Church is the name of the man I am modeled after, Epsilon was the name given to me by my creators, and Alpha because I am the original AI unit. Delta and any other unit is a copy of me but with different traits. Delta is logic, Sigma is creativity, Gamma is deceit, and Omega is rage. These are just a few of the AI in the program."

"Can you tell me who has the other AI unit here?"

"Yes. One is kept by a red haired girl, the other is with a man so evil, grimm cower in fear."

"Thanks. Well, I need some sleep. Good night Epsilon." With that Mike sets an alarm for 8 PM and went to sleep.

 **Mountain Glenn, 9:00 PM:**

The team is up and geared up for their mission. Kerry and Mike told Jaune about their new additions to the team. Mike and Oliver head out to their sections of the city while Kerry and Ariel head to their side. "Epsilon, I need you to scan for any signs of human life. Set a motion tracker on my HUD and pull up the bio-scans of the team." Mike says to Epsilon.

"Who is Epsilon?" Oliver asked

"Have you seen Kerry's stone necklace. Well I also have one. Inside them were these things called AI. They were paired with a chosen person within this program headed by my uncle Qrow. Apparently there are two more of these AI units within the city and we believe that Ariel has one of them. Epsilon come on out." Epsilon materializes out of nowhere.

"Sup. So far there are nothing on the sensors but if we can set up a motion tracker grid in key locations, it will cover the whole city. Also, your sister's heart rate is above normal, but just by a few beats per minute, nothing to worry about."

"So this hologram enhances your fighting abilities. Is that how you kicked my ass on the first day of class." Oliver said.

"No, that was Mike's power. I wasn't unlocked until a few hours ago. Until then, all I could do was observe and give clues as to where other AI are. That is the light in the stone. It glows brighter when you get close to another AI."

"Wait, there is something on the motion tracker. Two objects 300 meters out. Be quiet and stay low." Mike said as he and Oliver took cover behind a deteriorating wall. Two men of average size came around a corner shortly after. They were Copperhead grunts, they had the crossed out wolf head on their jackets. One of them had an assault rifle while the other one had two SMGs (Sub Machine Gun). Mike waits for them to pass and he knocks them out with a blow to the backs of their heads. "Come on, we need to keep moving. Epsilon, anything on the trackers?"

"No, not yet. I will tell you if there is something. You can also see the fucking tracker on your HUD dumbass." Epsilon said condescendingly.

"Wow. Ok dick. Fuck you too."

"Hey guys stop fighting." Oliver said.

"Calm down Oliver. We are just joking around. You can see why Epsilon and I were paired up, we have some similar traits."

"Just shut up for five minutes." Oliver said.


End file.
